Friends, Family, and a Thing Called Love
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Troia and Nightwing hire The Flash to find out if anything is going on between Batman and Wonder Woman. BMWW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Justice League.

**Summary:** Nightwing and Troia hire Flash to find out what's going on between Batman and Wonder Woman.

**Author's Note: **Why am I writing this? I honestly don't know. But Dick, Donna, and Wally are my top three favorite heroes. What can I say, I'm a Titan fan through and through. I don't care if in DCAU continuity if Wally wasn't in the titans before the League, this is my fic. So I'm taking liberties. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Friends, Family, and a Thing Called Love  
****Chapter 1**

"So, did you two catch the monster movie marathon that was on last week?" Wally West asked, as he slurped down an iced mocha while reaching for another piece of pizza.

"Wally, we did not ask you here to talk about…_monster movies._" Dick Grayson sighed as Donna Troy, who was sitting next to Dick, nodded.

Wally glanced conspiratorially at his two friends. When he had received a call from Donna that she wanted to meet up with him, and that Dick was coming as well, Wally had thought nothing of it. Donna had informed him that Dick wanted to eat at Joe's Pizza Shack, in San Francisco, the pizza place where they had eaten back in their Titan days. Wally was surprised the place was still around, but didn't complain. He'd met a lot of cute girls at Joe's.

When he arrived at Joe's, he'd found Donna and Dick seated at a lone table on the balcony of Joe's. Like him, Wally's two friends were dressed incognito. Although it was mid summer, Dick wore a leather jacket, a navy polo underneath, with long black panted. Sunglasses covered his eyes, which were a baby blue color. Donna, on the other hand, seemed dressed for the weather. She was dressed in a beautiful pink floral print sundress that accentuated every curve on her beautiful body. Her dark hair was curled and a silky white scarf was keeping it out of her face.

They greeted him cheerfully and the trio ordered their food from a petite blonde waitress whose name tag read 'Call Me Mindy'. They discussed various topics while waiting for Call Me Mindy to return with their pizzas, both large pepperoni with extra cheese. Call Me Mindy looked stunned that the three friends could eat so much, but then again, she hadn't the faintest idea that Wally West was actually The Flash and former Kid Flash, and could down three large pizzas if he truly wanted to. Dick told stories of his latest adventures in Blüdhaven and his relationship with Barbara Gordon, who also happened to be Gotham City's Batgirl. Donna, bright eyed, enlightened Dick and Wally about the places she visited while following her career as a photographer and Troia both. Wally also told Dick and Donna about the vivacious television reporter, Linda Park, who seemed to have a 'little' crush on Central City's finest. But when the food arrived and Call Me Mindy left, things changed. Dick and Donna's countenance changed to a more serious look and Wally soon found himself slightly intimidated by his two friends.

"You guys didn't invite me here to catch up, did you?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hate to say it Wally, but no." Donna answered, an apologetic look crossing her face.

"We have very important matters to discuss, as in _cape business_." Dick replied, his voice dropping.

Wally leaned into the table, closing in on his two friends so no one could hear his urgent whisper. "Does this have to do with the Titans? Is everything okay? My God, is Blood after Raven again? Is Deathstroke at large again? Bats mentioned to me that he escaped from Blackgate again. I know I'm in the League, but once a Titan, always a Titan."

Wally, who felt that the situation was life-threatening, was surprised when Dick and Donna burst into waves of laughter. Confusion swept over Wally, as he saw his former teammates and best friends laughing at him. If something was going wrong with the Titans, they wouldn't be laughing, would they? Dick and Donna had been founding members of the team back when they were Robin and Wonder Girl, and had both led the Titans at various points in time, so they couldn't be laughing if something was wrong. Wally felt slightly relieved, but still confused "So, what is going on if there isn't any Titan trouble, because to tell the truth, I'm lost."

Dick regained his composure first, while Donna tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. "The Titans are fine, Wally, don't worry. Everyone is okay."

"Especially Raven." Donna added, smirking "Especially since we caught her and Gar making out on the…"

Dick cut Donna off before she could continue. "Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, everyone is fine. They'll be better if you, Donna, don't feeding the gossip mill."

"I'm hurt, Dick, I'm really hurt." Donna said, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes.

"Okay…Okay…" Wally sighed. "So what is this all about if it isn't about the Titans? And Gar and Raven were making out on top of what?"

Donna opened her mouth to speak, but Dick covered her mouth with his hand, ending further conversation on Donna's part. Donna furrowed her brow in annoyance as Wally chuckled. Donna was known as one of the biggest gossips in the superhero community, whether she liked to admit it or not. This piqued Wally's attention though. The way Dick and Donna were behaving told Wally that what they were going to tell him wasn't as important as he thought it was. Otherwise, the friends wouldn't be as carefree about their conversation as they were being.

"Donna, when I take my hand of your mouth you will not say a word." Dick said slowly. "Dou you understand me?"

Donna nodded, rolling her eyes at the same time. However, when Dick let go his hold on Donna, the former Wonder Girl, shouted, "On the medlab tables!"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm telling the truth now."

"And by 'we' caught them kissing…"

"Guys…"

"Kory, Vic, and I."

"Guys…on topic please…"

"What were they going on the medlab table?"

"Blood showed up and…"

"Donna…Wally…."

"AHA! So I was right about Blood!"

"Whatever, Wally."

"TITANS!" Dick shouted, gaining Donna and Wally's attention. "On topic."

A light blush crossed Donna and Wally's face as the regained a more serious countenance. Donna leaned back in her chair and grabbed another piece of pizza while Wally helped himself to his iced mocha. Dick straightened himself and began to talk. "We called you here to ask you a question."

"A _very _important question." Donna added.

"That involves superheroes?" Wally questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We, as in Donna and I, need to know…"

"If there may possibly be anything going on between…"

"It's okay if you don't know…"

"But it would be _very_ useful if you do know…"

"Spill guys, what do you want to know?" Wally asked, his interest rising.

"Is the anything going on between Bruce and Diana?" the two heroes asked in unison.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Justice League or any of its characters.

**Friends, Family, and a Thing Called Love  
****Chapter 2**

Wally stared agape at his two best friends. The wanted to know is something was going on between Bruce and Diana? As in Batman and Wonder Woman? Dick Grayson and Donna Troy wanted to know if Bruce Wayne, Gotham's playboy and CEO of Wayne Enterprises was having a relationship with Diana, former princess and current Ambassador of Themyscira. He halfway expected them to suddenly shout "April Fools!" but by the serious looks on their faces and the fact it was mid-July, he could tell it wasn't a joke. Wally could not grasp this concept. Batman was dark and Wonder Woman was light. Darkness and light do not and never will mix. But then again, that was what he had said about Gar and Raven, and look where that got them. They were caught making out on table in the medlab. Okay, so maybe other than that light and darkness didn't cross paths. Except for that thing on _Charmed_, but _that_ was a TV show, not real life. Still, it surprised him that Dick and Donna were wondering this. Wait, why were Dick and Donna asking him about Bruce and Diana?

"Why are you asking me this?" Wally asked.

"Because you work with them." Donna answered before taking a sip of her diet soda. "They founded the League, you founded the League…"

"But you're their protégés!" Wally exclaimed. "If anything, you two of all people should know!"

"Bruce and I aren't exactly on speaking terms and Donna says Diana won't tell her anything." Dick explained looking slightly annoyed.

"So why do you think there is something happening between them?" Wally still couldn't wrap his mind around that concept.

"Well, there was that time they danced together in Paris." Donna sighed. "That was pretty romantic."

"After the Thanagarian Invasion, Diana stayed in the Manor for a couple of months." Dick added.

"She would have stayed with me but at the time I was living with Roy…" Donna's voice was melancholy as she said this bit of information. Both Wally and Dick knew why. Donna had recently gotten out of a relationship with Roy Harper, who was the hero known as Speedy. Their relationship had been serious, that was until Donna caught Roy in bed with another woman, and his infant daughter, Lian, alone in the next room. Donna had moved out the next day. That had been two months ago. Donna was doing a good job getting over the failed relationship, but at times Wally and Dick could see that Donna was still hurting from Roy's betrayal.

"During that time Bruce was less broody than he usual." Dick said.

"I thought you said you and Bruce weren't on speaking terms?" Wally asked.

"We were then." Dick corrected his friend. "Anyway, I think him being less broody had to do with Diana."

"J'onn was there too, you know." Wally replied, frowning.

"Yeah, but I don't think J'onn can-"

"Hello. Diana's my sister. I really don't want you talking abut he in _that_ way." Donna frowned, a disgusted look on her face.

"I have to agree with Dick on that concept, Donna." Wally sighed. "Diana is one hot piece of flesh."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Men."

"And we're proud of it!" Wally grinned, hitting his chest.

"Whatever, anyway, a couple of months ago, Di went on a mission with Bruce, in Gotham." Donna said, smiling conspiratorially. "Zatanna was there too, but it was Bruce who asked Diana to come to Gotham. So, that _has_ to me something!"

"Babs told me about that." Dick said, looking wistful for a moment.

"How adorable. I bet Barbara tells you _everything_." Donna sighed, leaning her cheek on her arm, smirking at Dick.

"Looks like our little Dickie's in love." Wally grinned as Dick shoved him slightly.

"We're not talking about my love life, we're taking about theirs." Even though Dick said this, it didn't keep Wally and Donna from teasing Dick a little longer. Dick was their best friend and they had known him for years, and they were happy to see him happy and in love. After his fallout with Kory a couple of years earlier, they were glad to see that he had resumed the relationship he had once shared with Barbara. Wally and Donna hoped that things would work out between the two. Dick and Barbara needed some light in their life, and their love might be it.

"Anyway, I've tried to get something out of Tim, but he didn't know anything and I think Alfred knows, but he won't say anything." Dick added.

"Oh! And when she got back from the mission with Bruce, she was humming a song." Donna supplemented. "It sounded like a sad song, but she was smiling while singing it."

"Okay, so they're screwing each other. Are we done with this topic, yet?" Wally sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dick glared at the Scarlet Speedster and Donna kicked him in the shin. "Oww-Now what was that for?"

Wally was rubbing his sore shin when Dick gave him an answer. "Number one, Bruce is like a father to me, Wally. So, please, do not say him and Diana are 'screwing' each other. You do not want images of your 'father' in you mind, doing that."

"Anyway, Wally, we just…need to know. They're family. We care about them. We want them to be happy, but we don't want them to get hurt. They won't tell us anything, so, maybe you could find something." Donna explained, her hand reaching out for Wally's.

Wally flashed his friends an apologetic smile. "I work with them. It wouldn't be right for me to 'snoop' in on their relationship. What's between them is between them."

"And yet you had to know where we caught Raven and Gar making out, did you?" Donna replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, that is completely different!" Wally protested.

"And why is that?" Dick asked, his smirk mirroring Donna's.

Wally knew he was losing. "That was totally different; Raven was my ex-girlfriend…"

"Whatever." Donna sighed, dismissing all that Wally had just said.

"Anyway, I thought you liked Bat-baiting. What we're asking wouldn't be any different." Dick added tactfully.

"That is completely – "

"And Bruce and Diana are family to us." Donna replied matter-of-factly. "Please, Wally, can you do this for us?"

"You're the detectives!" Wally complained, slouching deeper into his seat.

"But you work closer with them. Diana won't speak and Bruce never does, so please…" Donna begged, pouting her lip in a way Wally could not resist.

"For old times sake?" Dick asked, putting on his best convincing smile.

Wally sighed, and nodded his head. How could they convince him to do this? "For old times sake."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Justice League or any related characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a little longer to update. I decided to completely rewrite the entire chapter because I wasn't happy with the original.

**Friends, Family, and a Thing Called Love  
Chapter 3**

"Why did I let them convince me to do this?" The Flash groaned as he slowly walked down the corridors of the Metro Tower.

Why exactly was he doing this? Was the reason because Dick and Donna were his two best friends and it was right for him to help them? Was it because if he refused, hey would blackmail him until he agreed? Was it because he was a fraction bit curious if anything was going on between Gotham's Dark Knight and the Princess? The answer was most likely D, all of the above. He cared about Dick and Donna, and he knew that had very embarrassing info on him, and he was beginning to wonder what exactly his two friends saw in their mentors.

The night before, Wally had spent most of the night awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to recount all of the instances that Bruce and Diana seemed to show any attraction to one another. He had remembered that a long time ago, after a fight in Gorilla City, Diana had attempted to stop a missile. Diana had been caught underneath, and Bruce had jumped down, frantically trying to dig her out. Shayera had said she had never seen him act that worried before. It was one of the few times he'd shown any real emotions on the battlefield. During the Thanagarian Invasion, the two had gone incognito together while trying to avoid the invading forces. Adding that with the information Dick and Donna had given him; Wally was beginning to see what his two friends were seeing. Maybe something _was_ going on. Maybe they _were_ screwing each other. So what was he going to do to be sure?

"Flash, are you okay?"

The Flash turned around to see the female magician, Zatanna, walking beside him. She wore her usual uniform, jacket, blouse, top hat, fishnets…Flash vividly remembered the first, and last, time he had commented on Zatanna's fishnets. It was a Friday, and he had woken up on a Monday in a trash heap outside of Miami surrounded by a bunch of dogs. He had never talked about her fishnets again.

"Yeah. Why? Is there something on my face?"

Zatanna laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing that I can see. I asked because you had this serious look on your face. Believe it or not, you looked like Batman."

"I've got a lot on my mind. You know, League stuff, Central City stuff." Flash replied nonchalantly. "You know, just the normal kind of stuff."

Zatanna gave him a look that told the Scarlet Speedster that she didn't believe him. He didn't say anything though, but he let her walk ahead. Then, something struck in his mind. _"Zatanna was there too, but it was Bruce who asked Diana to come to Gotham. So, that has to me something!"_ Donna had said that! That meant Zatanna may know something. Dick was a detective. That's how he found things out. So maybe, he, The Flash, could do some detective work. That could work. With a smile on his face, he raced back down the hall in the direction Zatanna was heading. Grabbing hold of her, he ran them into the nearest room, a broom closet.

"Flash? What do you think you are doing?" her voice was angry.

"Zatanna, it's not what you think! I didn't mean to put us in a broom closet." Flash apologized. Why did they have to be in a broom closet of all places?

"Then why are we here?" Yep, she was _very_ angry.

"I need to ask you a very important question…about our co-workers." Flash said, watching the words he said.

"I don't think gossiping about co-workers is very nice, Flash." Zatanna's voice was now cool, instead of angry. This made Wally feel a little better.

"It's not exactly gossiping. I just need to find out something about two people for two people." Wally explained. Zatanna didn't look convinced. "Listen, awhile ago you were in Gotham City with Batman and Wonder Woman, right?"

"How did _you_ find out about that?" Zatanna asked raising an eyebrow. "And why do you want to know?"

"Who I found that out from is completely confidential information! Wait- why wasn't I supposed to find out about the mission?" Flash asked, getting off topic for a moment. He soon composed himself. "So anyway, did you notice any, you know, _odd_ behavior between Batman and Wonder Woman?"

Zatanna looked like she was about to say something for a moment, but it seemed she decided against telling the Scarlet Speedster anything. "Listen, if you want information about them, ask them. Whatever is going on between them, it's their business. Also Flash, tell Nightwing and Troia they shouldn't be using their best friend to get any information they want. It's just not fair to you."

"Wait-how did you know that I was talking about Nightwing and Troia?"

Zatanna never answered Flash's question for she turned away on her heel, storming out of the closet. Flash deflated. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was. He ran a list of names through his head. Was there anyone else who could quite possibly have any dirt on the Dark Knight and the Princess? Flash knew he needed someone smart. Someone who was a detective. Someone who could look into the impossible. Somone who was…

The Question turned to face the Flash. "Why are you here, Flash?"

"I need you help." Flash blinked a couple of times. The light in The Question's room was dim. Only a small lamp on a desk and the light filtering from the computer were the only things lighting the small room. Every Leaguer had their own room in the Metro Tower, and each room suited their own personality, so Flash knew he shouldn't be surprised by the look of The Question's area. But he was.

"I suppose this is about what Dick Grayson and Donna Troy encountered you about at 12:47 pm, yesterday, at Joe's Pizza Shack in San Francisco." It wasn't a question. It was just a mere question, one that unnerved Flash.

"What are you talking about?" The Question couldn't know. He shouldn't know about yesterday…

"I am not stupid, Flash. I know these things. I make it my business to know." The Question answered. "I know that Dick Grayson in Nightwing, former Robin, current leader of the Titans. Donna Troy's identity is known. I also know that you are Wally West, and your uncle, Barry Allen, was the Flash before you."

"If you know so much, then did you ask why I was here?" Flash retorted. There was a reason he didn't like The Question. This was it. The Question looked into everyone's backgrounds, including his own.

"I was surprised you would come to me, of all people. I thought you would ask Dibny for help."

Why oh why had he not thought of Ralph? Elongated Man would have been much better to ask for help. Maybe he could leave. Yes, walking away would be good. However, as much as Flash wanted to leave, he found that his legs seemed to not be wanting to obey what his mind wanted him to do. Flash found himself walking toward The Question.

"Dibny would have been the most logical choice, of course. A couple of months ago, he went on the same mission with Batman and Wonder Woman that you inquired Zatanna about. His part may have been smaller, but he gained enough information."

"How did…" Flash was at loss for words. The Question seemed to know everything that he wanted to know. The Question was practically telling him to speak with Elongated Man. Flash knew he should really leave, but part of him wanted to know what else the faceless man before him was going to ay next.

"How did I know? Mission logs. You as a senior member should have known to check those. If you are trying to do any detective work, one must check all sources. I would have thought that you surely would have known that by know, considering how you've worked with both Nightwing and Batman."

Flash was getting impatient, something not odd for the Scarlet Speedster. "Are you going to help me or not?"

The Question turned to face Flash, his fingers steepled in front of his faceless mask. "I'll consider it."

Flash frowned. "Wait one second, Question. You tell me you practically know everything about anyone and now you say you'll just consider helping me?"

"I never said I would help you and I never said I would not." Question answered. "Now, I suggest you leave. And I would not go to find Dibny, he and his wife are having an anniversary dinner."

Later that night, as Wally began his short trek home, he contemplated the task he had been hired to do. He had known the task wouldn't be easy. He didn't even want to do it at first. His instincts had told him not to, but he did anyway, for them. Dick and Donna were his two closest friends. Wally had been the one to suggest their membership to the League after the Invasion when his team was looking for newer members. They had declined, of course, saying it would be redundant for them to be on the team. He had agreed with them, but it still didn't stop him from being slightly depressed about it. Wally knew, part of himself missed the comfort and closeness of the Titans. The original League members were getting close to that comfort, but it just wasn't the same. Maybe it was because she shared the common bond of being former sidekicks with the founding Titans, he didn't know, but all he knew was that the Titans held a different kid of comfort.

As Wally reached his apartment, he noticed something was wrong. A light was shining through the front window. Wally knew for sure he had turned out all the lights; his electricity bill had been high enough the month before. Something was wrong, someone was in his house. Picking up on his speed, Wally raced into the house, but as he ran through all of his rooms, he realized no one was there. However, as he entered the kitchen, he something he knew was not there before, a lone tape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wally fidgeted nervously, staring at the tape on the coffee table. His fingers were twitching. He _had_ to watch the tape. He _needed_ to watch the tape. He couldn't watch the tape, not until Dick and Donna arrived. When were they going to arrive? They had agreed to watch the tape in question together. They should be here soon. It had been just about an hour since he called them both. Where were they?

Uncle Barry had said Wally had never been patient. 'Patience is a virtue' is what he used to stay. Jay said that ever generation got a little fast, with or without super speed. Then again, Jay also complained about how he missed the good old days and how video games were the root of all evil. It wasn't as if he never had any Leaguers tell him he had a patience problem. He got that about every day. All and all, Wally West was not a patient guy. Everyone knew it. So, it wouldn't be so inexcusable if he watched the tape, right? Nope, he decided, they'd still kill him.

This left Wally still sitting and waiting for his friends. It would take Dick longer to get here than Donna. Donna could fly and Dick would have to fly some other way to get here. Wally mentally slapped himself. He should have asked Dick if he needed to be picked up, Donna too. He should have done that to begin with. That way, they would have finished watching The Question's tape by now and he wouldn't be freaking out about now. Where the heck were they?

Wally reached for his comm. link. He'd contact them. That way, he'd know how far away they were. That would be good. Donna would be first or should he call Dick? Dick or Donna? Did it really matter who he contacted first. He had called Dick first when he found out about the tape. So, therefore, he should cal Donna. It would only be fair.

"Donna."

No answer.

"Donna."

Still no answer.

"DONNA!"

"_What, Flash?" _Donna sounded annoyed.

"What took you so long to answer? Where are you?"

"_I was putting the jet in hover mode."_

"Okay-What?"

"_The invisible jet. Hover mode. I'm above your house. See you in five..."_

Wally dropped the comm. link. Donna had practically yelled her last response into the comm. link. Stupid Amazon tempers. At least Donna was here. That was something he could not complain about. With Dick's location still on his mind, he began to contact Dick, when a sudden tap on his front door made him jump.

"Good Lord, Donna, I thought you meant five minutes not five seconds!" Wally complained as he opened the door not only to find Donna Troy standing there, waiting, but Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon standing with her. "Umm…hello."

Wally's guests welcomed themselves in and made their way to the living room. Dick turned to Wally and said, "You know, you could have offered me a ride."

"Sorry, 'bout that." Wally apologized. He looked from Dick and Barbara confused. Why was Barbara here? "How'd you two get here, anyway?"

"Well, after you called, I contacted Donna asking her to if she could give us a ride. We used Bruce's transporter to get to Gateway City, then took the invisible jet from there." Dick explained.

"Okay." Wally nodded. He still wondered why Barbara was here.

"I hope you don't mind me being here." Barbara apologized, as if reading Wally's mind. "I just had to see what this tape was about. It's no fun listening to what Dick just has to say."

The Former Boy Wonder put a fake ashamed look on his face. "I resent that!"

"Whatever, Dick. You're just not good at explaining these types of things."

"What types of things?"

"Love."

"I can explain love!"

"You think Bats and Wondy are _in love_ now?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, WALLY!"

"For all we know, they could be in love. And Richard Grayson, you know nothing about explaining love."

"Do too!"

"Really?"

"I love you."

Barbara blushed, her face turning as red as Wally's Flash uniform. She asked a quiet, "Do you really mean that?", and when Dick nodded, she expectedly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

Wally rolled his eyes. It was sweet that Dick was in love with Barbara, but did they really need to make out on his couch? Wally glanced over at Donna, who looked as if she was about to burst with excitement. Wally rolled his eyes again. It's not like she was going to be the one who was just told that Dick Grayson loved her. But then again, Donna loved everything good that happened to people. Wally briefly wondered how a person could be a gossip and mother hen at the same time…Dick and Barbara were still kissing. How long could people kiss? Honestly, he and Linda didn't kiss that long when they were guests at their friends' homes…Well, sometimes, but that was completely different.

"Okay guys. You're in love. Dick, you already know you're getting lucky tonight." Wally said aloud. "So could you two stop?"

Dick and Barbara quickly broke apart, their faces flushed, from the kissing and embarrassment both. They quickly composed themselves, and straightened out their clothing.

"Okay, so, about that tape…" Wally began. He didn't get a chance to finish, though. Dick cut him off, halfway through the sentence.

"Who'd you get the tape from, anyway?"

"Yeah, Wally, who would help us? I mean, Zatanna wouldn't give you a tape, would she? You didn't tell anyone else, did you?" Donna was more demanding than Dick, and the accusatory tone she held caused Wally to flinch.

"You're angry tonight." Wally noted grimly. "So, what's a big deal that a few people know?"

"Bruce and Diana could find out, and then quite possibly kill us." Donna replied, the look on her face showing how much she did not like the possible outcome.

"Come on, only two people know!" Wally complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which two people?" Dick and Donna said at the same time

Wally took a deep breath. "Zatanna knows, somehow, didn't tell me how, but she knows. Didn't tell me squat, either. She said if you wanted to know something, go ask yourself. Her words not mine. The Question also knows, but then again, he know practically everything, so it's no---"

"The Question?" Dick's face paled incredibly.

"You okay, Dick?" Wally asked. "I know he's dating the Huntress now, but that's not as if you two are still an item, especially after the show you and Babs gave us. I mean, so he's dating your ex-girlfriend, what's the big deal- OW! Man, Donna, that hurt!"

Wally rubbed his injured ribs, glaring daggers at Donna, but she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was fixed upon Dick and Barbara, a look of horror on her face. Wally's eyes followed hers, sympathy and guilt soon overriding any other emotions he felt at the moment. _Uh-oh… _Wally had seen Bat-glares. Heck, he had been on the receiving end on at least twenty-five percent of the bat-glares that Batman gave at the daily. (The other twenty-five percent were directed at Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, various workers, villains, and Superman) However, Wally had never seen a bat-glare more terrifying, horrifying, and down right bone chilling than the one Barbara was giving Dick 'Nightwing' Grayson.

"Honey…" Dick began, fear creeping into his voice.

_Uh-oh…_

"Babs…"

_Uh-oh…_

Barbara's right eye was twitching.

_Really big uh-oh…_

"YOU DATED HER? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU DATED HER? I WORK TOGETHER AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME YOU DATED HER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS MAKES ME FEEL? BETTER QUESTION…WHEN DID YOU DATE HER?"

_Looks like we'll need a new Nightwing…_

Wally winced as he watched his best friend squirm under his girlfriend's angry tirade. Donna couldn't watch and had placed her hands over her face. Still, Wally found part of the argument funny. One minute, he and Donna were about to see Dick and Barbara give the 'Dodge Durango' treatment to his couch and then two minutes later, Wally was about to have a Dick shaped hole in his living room wall. How much would it cost to fix his wall? Maybe Bats would pay for it…

"…after we broke up…I was broken and on the rebound...It was only sex…nothing really emotionally involved…."

"So, you used a friend of mine for sex?" Barbara's voice had lowered, but her tone was just as menacing.

"NO!"

"Wally! Do something!" Donna urged, her voice barely above a whisper.

Wally grimaced. What could he do? It's not liked he forced Dick to get into a relationship with the Huntress. Sure, he brought the whole subject up, which started the fight… Why were they here anyway? The tape! The Question's tape! Then, in a flash, he had the tape in the VCR.

"GUYS! LOOK AT THE TV!" Wally shouted, pointing at the television. The couple stopped their fighting, their attention turning to the television.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe The Question was just pulling a prank on us…"

"Maybe it's porn."

"WALLY!"

"What? Then we would know if they're sleeping together or not."

"West, I'm warning you…"

"Wait…something is coming on!"

"…"

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This place is creepy." Wally decided.

He, along with Dick and Donna were huddled together in a deserted alleyway in the crime-laden town of Hub City, better known as the home of the Question, or as Wally recently liked to refer to him as, Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy. Wally knew it was a long nickname, but it fir the faceless man, who was indeed a crazy-wacko-stalker-guy. After Wally, Dick, Donna, and Barbara had viewed the tape, Wally comm. Link had mysteriously buzzed, and Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy had stated if they wanted any more information, to come to Hub City the next night at exactly 11:49 PM. How he knew that the former Teen Titans plus one had just finished watching the tape was beyond Wally's thinking capacity, but it further cemented the Scarlet Speedster's opinion that the Question was actually Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy. Barbara had declined going with them, saying she had a dinner with her father. Wally thought this was best. He didn't want her or Dick either trying to kill each other or playing tonsil hockey at the same time.

"Don't you all think this place is creepy?" Wally asked, looking for clarification from his two best friends.

Dick gave Wally his 'What-Are-You-On?' stare. "I'm from Gotham City. I now live in Bludhaven. They make this place seem like Sugarcandy Mountain."

"What's Sugarcandy Mountain?" Wally inquired. He was completely lost on that one.

Donna rolled her eyes and Dick shook his head. "Haven't you ever read…no, you don't read…forget it…it's nothing. Just a nice place where animals are happy."

"You know, just for that, I might now help you anymore." Wally said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to give his impression of a Bat-glare.

"But then it wouldn't be fun for me." came an ominous voice from the shadows.

Wally, with lightning fast reflexes, turned. Donna actually jumped, grabbing onto Dick's arm. Wally took slight notice, but shrugged it off. When Donna became startled, she usually went to Dick. Much to everyone's relief, Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy stepped out of the shadows, a fedora topping his head and a trench coat wrapped around his body.

"Hello."

"Hello, Cra-- I mean, Question." Wally greeted meekly, barely keeping himself from referring to the faceless detective by his new nickname.

"Flash." Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy nodded his faceless had at the Scarlet Speedster. "Nightwing. Troia."

The was a pregnant silence where the heroes just stared, staring at one another. Wally looked around, not sure if he was the one who was supposed to speak. Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy sure wasn't going to say anything. Donna had let go of Dick's arm, but she was silent. Dick was just glaring, and Wally wondered if it was because that the faceless man had managed to surprise them so easily. Dick didn't like being surprised. Wally found out that fact when he organized the Titans to throw a surprise birthday party for him. Dick had thrown a bang-a-rang at the cake, blowing it up. Wally then learned that surprising Dick Grayson was not a good thing, but then again, he also learned that blown up cake actually does taste good, contrary to popular belief. Wally broke himself out of his reverie and realized that no one was speaking, yet. It was getting really annoying. Why wasn't anyone speaking?

"FINE!" Wally snapped. Dick and Donna turned towards Wally. "What? You all weren't saying anything?"

"So you're helping us now?" Donna asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"So, will one of you three ask me what was on my tape? If not, I'm sorry, but I'll leave. I have a date tonight." Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy began to turn away, but Wally sped in front of him.

Why was he doing this again? If Wally remembered correctly, he hadn't wanted to join Dick and Donna. He didn't want to snoop. But somehow, they had managed to make him say yes. Wally really hated them at times. Stupid Dick and Donna. "Okay, Q-man, we saw the tape."

"I know."

"It was awkward." Dick finally spoke for the first time since Crazy-Wacko-Stalker-Guy arrived. "But I'm not sure I believe it completely."

"Why not? Do you not trust me?"

Donna stepped in, trying to offer her opinion. "Well…it was just…I didn't know he could do that…and seeing him do that…I mean."

"What she's trying to say is, how in Jimmy Corrigan's name were you able to get a tape of Batman, Mr. Has-A-Stick-Shoved-Up-His-Ass, singing?" There was a nervous laughter from Dick and Donna at Wally's interjection, but the awkward silence returned. The Question was staring at them, at least Wally thought he was staring at them, with, if an expression Wally imagined would be quite similar to Dick's 'What-Are-You-On?' stare.

"What, c'mon, you have to admit that was awkward!" Wally exclaimed. "And the fact that he was singing in costume. What was that all about?"

"What I'm wondering about is how you got the tape." Dick growled, obviously not trusting The Question. "Batman certainly would make sure that he would destroy all of the tapes, before and or after he did _that_."

"Be nice." Donna snapped at Dick, who crossed his arms, still giving his impression of the Bat-Glare, but she hastily turned away, adding, "it is a good question, though. How would you get the tape?'

"You'd be surprised about the things I can find, Donna Troy. The tape, let's just say I happened to be passing by the Iceberg Lounge when the certain incident occurred." The Question answered cryptically. "Do you think that I wouldn't have noticed when Batman called a surprising amount of heroes, _meta-humans_, into Gotham, _his_ city."

"So you went to Gotham."

"Naturally. I was at the Iceberg Lounge when I saw him singing. I managed to find a tape before Zatanna wiped them all."

"And how does that help us? You said you know the real reason why we're looking for evidence. How does this help us?"

"You don't know?"

"He was singing, that's all."

"He was singing for _her_."

Wally, whose attention had been dwindling since Dick and Crazy-Whacko-Stalker-Guy began thier tête-à-tête, was snapped out of the land of daydreams and back into the conversation. So Bats was singing for Wondy, Wally thought, now that's new. And the sand part of the whole situation was the fact that he couldn't even bait the Caped Crusader with the news. Otherwise, he might wake up with a bataran shoved up his…

"But why would he be singing for Diana?" Donna demanded, her interest seemingly piqued.

"You must find out that for yourselves." Crazy-Whacko-Stalker-Guy answered, turning away from the Titanic Trio.

"Yeahbutwha?" Wally was dumbfounded as to why the faceless man was leaving. He wanted to help them, didn't he? Why would Crazy-Whacko-Stalker-Guy give him the tape if he didn't?

"I bet you don't even know why he was singing." Dick cut in, a smug expression on his face. "That's why you won't tell us. You don't know."

"Oh but I do know, Dick Grayson" Dick looked as if he had been struck when his name was mentioned. "But I don't feel like helping you much anymore. After all, you are Helena's ex. I believe I've done enough."

And with that the Question was gone.

"Well, great job, Short Pants!" Donna smacked Dick on the back of his head. "You being you kept us from getting any more information from him."

Dick rubbed his head, frowning at the former Wonder Girl. "It's not my fault he decided to act like the jealous boyfriend."

"Bet he has tapes of you two having sex."

"SHUT UP, WALLY!"

After a moment of silence, Donna broke the silence, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we do what we do best, Wonder Babe."

"Take over the world?"

"Wonder Babe?"

"We visit the Dibnys."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
